Domani
by Fenice158
Summary: "Dean" hai detto, finalmente, in un sussurro appena udibile. "Quando torna papà?" "Ha detto che sarebbe tornato entro domani" mi chiedevo se papà si ricordasse che giorno era domani, ma non te l'ho detto, perché avrei peggiorato la situazione.


**Spoiler: **NO

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto.

**Note:** Sam e Dean da bambini. Breve oneshot.

* * *

**Domani**

Non dimenticherò mai il tuo sguardo.

Avevi cinque anni, io nove. Ormai mi era quasi impossibile distrarti e non rispondere alle tue domande, quella sera sapevo di non avere alcuna possibilità. Per cena ho cercato di comprare qualcosa che potessimo considerare speciale, chissà cosa avrebbe cucinato la mamma se fosse stata con noi? Non mi ricordo cosa cucinasse di solito. Quando ti sei seduto a tavola, avevi già quello sguardo. Ho cercato di nuovo di distrarti, ti ho detto di aver cucinato io la cena, per tutta risposta tu mi hai sorriso e hai indicato la busta della rosticceria. Il tuo sorriso però non arrivava agli occhi. Mi sono abituato all'idea che riesco a farti sorridere, intendo sorridere davvero, e mi sono sentito triste quando ho visto quel tuo tentativo. Quella sera non sarei riuscito a farti sorridere, per quanto lo volessi, per quanto avrebbe fatto bene anche a me riempire il vuoto con un sorriso. Sembrava che tu lo sapessi, hai tentato per me più che per te stesso, lo so. Ma sono io il fratello maggiore, e sei tu quello da proteggere. Abbiamo mangiato in silenzio, tranne per la televisione, che tu tenevi sempre sul canale dei cartoni. Giocavi col cibo ma io me ne sono accorto e ti ho rotto le scatole finché non hai finito tutto. Nemmeno io avevo fame, ma ho mangiato come se niente fosse, per tenere il punto.

Dopo mangiato sei andato in camera. Ti avrei dovuto seguire, ma non sapevo che dirti. Ho messo in ordine e ho perso tempo davanti alla tv, senza guardarla davvero. Invece guardavo la porta, speravo si aprisse, speravo che entrasse la risposta al problema, perché non avevo un'altra soluzione. Era quasi mezzanotte quando sono venuto in camera, credevo fossi addormentato già da un pezzo. Nel buio ho visto che eri steso nel tuo letto, mi davi le spalle quindi non ti ho visto in viso. Lentamente, per non fare rumore, ho indossato il pigiama, stavo per mettermi sotto le coperte quando ho sentito un rumore. Mi sono fermato, in ascolto, ma c'era solo silenzio. Troppo silenzio. Il tuo respiro era cambiato, allora ho capito. Mi sono avvicinato al tuo letto e mi sono seduto sul bordo.

"Sam" ho bisbigliato. Ancora silenzio.

"Sam, lo so che sei sveglio" non hai notato nella mia voce la preghiera per una risposta? In fondo anch'io ero solo un bambino. Non mi hai risposto. "Sammy" sono passato alle maniere forti.

"Non mi chiamare così" mi hai detto finalmente, la voce lamentosa.

Ho alzato gli occhi al cielo "Te la sei voluta, non rispondevi"

"Dormivo"

"No, non dormivi" continuavi a darmi le spalle, ho cercato di farti girare, tirandoti piano per il braccio, ma tu hai fatto resistenza. Ho sospirato, in attesa.

"Dean" hai detto, finalmente, in un sussurro appena udibile. Ho rizzato le orecchie in ascolto. "Quando torna papà?"

Ho chiuso gli occhi per mantenermi calmo "Ha detto che sarebbe tornato entro domani" mi chiedevo se papà si ricordasse che giorno era domani, ma non te l'ho detto, perché avrei peggiorato la situazione. Avevo paura che tu ti stessi chiedendo la stessa cosa.

Di nuovo quel rumore. Stavolta ero sicuro, stavi piangendo ma non volevi che io lo notassi, così trattenevi i singhiozzi. Ti ho messo una mano sulla spalla, in un piccolo tentativo di consolarti. Chi avrebbe consolato me però?

"Sam, non piangere" per tutta risposta non sei riuscito più a trattenere i singhiozzi e hai iniziato a tremare come una foglia. Mi hai ricordato di una volta in cui avevo avuto un incubo orribile, la mamma venne nel cuore della notte a consolarmi. Ho scelto di fare come lei.

Il letto era abbastanza grande, ti ho spinto un po' di lato, e mi sono steso accanto a te, tu ti sei raggomitolato dandomi sempre le spalle, ma non importava, ti ho abbracciato da dietro e ti ho tenuto stretto finché non hai smesso di singhiozzare. Non ho idea di quanto tempo ci sia voluto, ma è stata una fortuna che non potessi vedere le mie di lacrime. Anch'io ero solo un bambino. Quando finalmente ti sei calmato e ti sei girato, avevo già cancellato le tracce. Hai cercato di sbloccare le coperte sopra le quali mi ero steso, e c'eri quasi riuscito quando ho cercato di alzarmi per andarmene nel mio letto freddo. Tu mi hai fermato mettendomi una mano sul braccio, senza dirmi nulla mi hai coperto e ti sei scostato di lato per farmi un po' più di spazio. Ti sei addormentato tenendo la mano sul mio braccio, come se avessi paura che andassi via. Ma io ti proteggerò sempre Sam. È il mio compito.

* * *

Era sera, John Winchester arrivò sulla soglia di una casa verde e suonò il campanello. Una donna aprì la porta e appena lo vide gli urlò contro "John Winchester!! Cosa diavolo stai facendo qui?!" 

John trasalì alla brusca accoglienza e la guardò con occhi spalancati "Missouri, sei stata tu a chiamarmi per quel caso fuori città, sono venuto a dirti che ho sistemato tutto"

"E non potevi telefonarmi e basta?! Se non salti subito in macchina non arriverai mai in tempo!"

"In tempo per cosa?" John era sempre più perplesso.

"I fantasmi ti hanno rubato il cervello?! Non lo sai che giorno è domani?!"

* * *

La mattina dopo, dormivi ancora quando mi sono svegliato. Sono scivolato fuori dal letto e sono sgattaiolato in cucina senza un rumore. Ho aperto lo sportello sotto al lavandino e ho tirato fuori una busta che ho sistemato sul tavolo, poi ho preparato la colazione. Quando sei apparso stropicciandoti gli occhi non hai notato subito la busta, avevi un foglio ripiegato nella mano e non avevo idea di cosa potesse essere. Mi hai guardato indeciso mentre mettevo a scaldare il latte, poi ti sei diretto al tavolo e hai sistemato il foglio accanto alla mia tazza. Ti ho guardato perplesso mentre ti sedevi e mettevi finalmente a fuoco la busta, era una semplice busta di carta bianca, ma sopra ci avevo scritto il tuo nome e tu lo sapevi, perché stavi già imparando a leggere. L'hai fissato un attimo a occhi spalancati e poi mi hai guardato esitante. Ho annuito e accennato alla busta per incoraggiarti ad aprirla, mentre versavo il latte nelle nostre tazze. 

Lentamente hai estratto dalla busta un blocco di fogli bianchi e una piccola scatola di matite colorate, non erano granché ma dall'espressione sul tuo viso sembrava avessi visto il tesoro più grande del mondo. Mi hai guardato a bocca aperta per un secondo e poi hai esclamato "Grazie!" e stavolta sorridevi davvero. Sentendomi meglio mi sono seduto a tavola, adocchiando il foglio vicino a me. Ho alzato lo sguardo e tu mi fissavi, sembravi preoccupato, ho preso il foglio e tu non hai fatto nulla per impedirmelo, l'ho spiegato davanti a me e sono rimasto a fissarlo un attimo. Era un disegno, l'avevi fatto tu, e c'eravamo noi due. Certo non era molto realistico, le teste erano assolutamente sproporzionate e i nasi inesistenti, ma era lo stesso un bellissimo regalo. Mi stavi ancora fissando, ti ho sorriso e tu hai annuito e sorriso in risposta, iniziando a mangiare, con più appetito della sera prima.

All'ora di pranzo però avevi di nuovo quello sguardo e io fissavo la porta, pregando che si aprisse. Hai mangiato più per non sentirmi che per fame. Poi hai preso il blocco e ti sei seduto sul divano a disegnare, ti ho raggiunto e anch'io mi sono seduto sul divano, di nuovo la televisione era l'unico rumore nella stanza.

Alle cinque e mezza ho sentito una chiave girare nella porta e sono saltato su, come se mi avessero morso.

"Sam! Dean!" la voce di papà riempì la stanza, mentre noi lo fissavamo a bocca aperta lui è entrato e ha posato due pacchi sul tavolo "Buon Natale ragazzi!" ci ha detto con un enorme sorriso, le braccia spalancate. A quel punto siamo corsi in avanti e lo abbiamo abbracciato. Non mi ricordo cosa ci aveva portato in regalo, ma mi ricordo la torta al cioccolato che abbiamo mangiato seduti sul divano, e mi ricordo i sorrisi, per un paio d'ore sembravamo una famiglia normale.

Papà notò il blocco, quando tu ricominciasti a disegnare. "Dove l'hai preso, Sam?" ti ha chiesto curioso.

Hai esitato un attimo, poi mi hai sorriso e hai detto "Me l'ha portato Babbo Natale".

* * *

**A/N: spero sia decente e Sam e Dean non siano troppo fuori personaggio. **

**Commenti? perfavore? (fa gli occhi da cucciolo)**


End file.
